Many people enjoy traveling, not only to various locations within a state or various states within a country, but also around the world. Friends and family members often share their travel experiences with each other, such as by sharing pictures and telling stories about events that occurred while traveling. Travel can also be a uniting subject that brings together strangers having common travel histories or interests in traveling to the same locations. Social networking and other internet-related media outlets can provide ways for people to connect and share travel information.